Taking The Plunge
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Sequel to Sex, Lies, and Wolverine. Read profile to find other chapters...


**Taking The Plunge**

Intro: Logan

Logan pulls up to the mansion. He takes in a breath and looks around. He kills the engine and puts his keys into his pocket.

"Logan!"

He smiles as Rogue comes running up to him. He comes off the bike. Rogue damn near knocks him down as she hugs him.

"How ya doin' Marie?"

"I'm good and you?"

He shrugs.

"Could be better could be worse."

She looks to him oddly.

"Something on your mind sug?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Where ya going?" He questions as a cab pulls up.

"Bobby and I are going on a date."  
"A date?"

"Yep!"

"Huh… Well ya look nice Marie."

"Thank ya!"

He smiles, but gives Bobby the warning nod. Bobby looks to him unnerved as he's opening the cab door for Rogue.

"Be nice Logan."

"I am. I'm keeping my claws tucked away."

She softly laughs.

"I'll catch ya later.""

He nods and watches as they get into the cab.

"Dating huh?" He shakes his head on this.

Logan heads on inside.

"How was your trip Logan?"

"A bit of a bust."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Me too Chuckles."

Logan noticed Jean standing outside her doorway. She smiled upon him. He gave her the nod.

"We'll I'm glad you're back Logan."

"Um yeah…"

"Look I'm in need of another teacher…"

Logan cocks a brow at this.

"Teacher?"

Xavier nods as Logan leans against the wall curiously looking to Xavier.

"Yes I figured you might be most suitable."

"You do realize I haven't a degree and haven't even so much as stepped inside a college."  
"I'm very well aware."

"Then where's this going? Cause right now yer not making a lick of sense."

"I want you to teach physical education."

"Say what now?"

"Just as I said Logan. I want you to train our students. You'd start first thing in the morning."

"You know I didn't actually agree to this."

"But you will."

Xavier says with a grin and rolls away.  
"I don't do mornings!"

"Eight am sharp Logan." Xavier calls back from his office.

"Not gonna do it."

He sighs as Xavier's office door comes to a shut.

"I hate when he does that."  
Jean smiles and makes her way over.

"How was your trip?"

"There was nothing there."

She narrows her eyes upon him. Her hair was down today. She was wearing black leather pants and a burgundy top. Hot as usual, but then again Jean always is. Logan looked to her oddly as she ran a hand along his chest.

"We missed you. You were gone for some time Logan."

He clears his throat.

"Yeah I did a bit of sightseeing on the way." He says with a shrug.

"Sightseeing huh?"

He nods.

"We need to talk."  
"Talk?"

She nods taking his hand. She leads him into her room. She pulls the door shut behind him.

"You should know it's over between Scott and I."

He looks to her bewildered.

"Over?" He questions.

"Yes Logan, in fact not long after you left. I ended it."

He swallows back in thought.

"Why?"

She bites her lower lip a bit. That however, only made him think of _her. _That odd feeling hit, he tried his damnest to leave that behind him.

"Because I realized something."  
"And what would that be Jean?"

She wraps her arms around his neck. Jean goes to kiss him and Logan does something he never dreamed he'd do. He puts his fingers to her lips stopping her.

"Whattaya doing Jean?"

She looks to him puzzled.

"I mean what exactly is going on here. I just get back and yer telling me you and Scott are no more…"

"Well yes."

He shakes his head and half laughs.

"Why now Jean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on now. How many times have I put it out there and now all the sudden you make yer move? Nothing about this makes a lick of sense to me."

Jean makes a face like he'd slapped her.

"I thought this was what you wanted Logan."

He takes in a breath.

"Yeah well me too…"

"Then what's the problem?"

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I guess I got tired of waiting. I'm just not feeling it now."

"Wait… what?"

"Come on now… We both know we were a bit guilty on the flirtin' around business."

Her jaw drops.

"I never…"

"Oh yeah ya did and ya know it. I put it out there Jean, but yer just a tad too late."

"Logan… what's gotten into you?"

He shrugs.

"I'm not sure. I can't even believe I'm turning ya down to be honest, but it is what it is. Call me crazy. But I'm over ya."

"What?!"

Logan nods and opens her door.

"If I were ya I'd try to make amends with Scott."

"But I don't want Scott!"

He half laughs in misery.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya then. Goodnight Jean." He says and pulls her door shut. As he does this he leans back against it. Logan felt ill as he stares off into space. He couldn't believe that he just turned down Jean Grey!

He shakes it off and makes his way to his quarters. Logan enters his room and takes out his wallet and keys. He tosses them about the coffee table. He looks around; he half laughs shaking his head. He heads to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Shit…" He utters as he twists the lid off.

He downs the entire thing in one go and tosses it into the trash. Logan then plops down on the bed. He half growls in misery as he looks to the time. He reaches over and sits his alarm.

"_Logan…"_

He tosses around in his sleep.

_Moaning…_

"_Just fuck me baby."_

Logan shoots up covered in sweat. He looks over to the empty side of his bed. He sighs.

"Come on now get yer act together." He dejectedly plops his head back into the pillow.

He rubs his face and turns back to the alarm. He had to be up in less than an hour.

"Fucking Chuckles." He utters and raises he rips the plug from the wall.

Logan starts him a cup of coffee and jumps in the shower.

Intro: Bella

"It's really none of your business!"

"Come on Bella don't be like that! What's with you?"

"Ugh Edward! You're so nauseating! You're literally suffocating me and we're not even dating!"

"But we could be. Can't you see I'm trying Bella?!"

"But we're not! Like I said it's over it has been. You're not the only one that gets to call the shots you know! I have a mind of my own. You always did seem to forget that!"

They turn and Edward sneers as Jake approaches them in the woods. He shakes his head looking to Bella.

"I can't believe you're mated to that guy!"

She looks to him confused.

"What guy?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Obviously, I don't! I'm not mated to anyone."

"Oh come on you can't hide it! I could smell it! He's marked you as his!"

"Jesus, you too? None of this makes any sense. Both of you just leave me be!"

Edward snarls back as he reads Jake's mind.

"You're kidding me?!"

"Nope, damn stench is heavy. She's his."

"The hell she is!" Edward snaps.

"I won't allow it!"

"You can't break a mating bond dumbass!"

"Maybe not, but I can keep her grounded!"

"What the hell are you two going on about? First of all I'm not mated to anyone! Secondly, my personal life is neither of your business. Thirdly, Edward you don't fucking own me."

"Quit talking like that?! Since when do you have such a vulgar mouth?!" Edward then looks to her clothes. She was wearing black laced up Harleys; tight boot cut blue jeans, a Metallica shirt, with Logan's leather jacket.

"And since when do you dress like that?!"

"Since I grew a pair and realized you both suck."

She started to walk away. Edward reaches out to her and grabs her arm forcing her back roughly.

"Let go of me!"

"No, you need a rude awakening! I won't let you do this! You're better than this Bella! I know you and this is not you!"

"Edward I swear to GOD if you don't drop your fucking arm; I will kick you in the one place I know will hurt."

"Knock it off Bella!"

"No you knock it off!"

Jake sighs.

"Let her go Edward."

"Come on Jake even you agree. She needs to stay away from this guy."

"LET GO OF ME! He's already left you asses!"

"That doesn't even make sense Bella. Why would he leave his mate behind?!"

"I'm NOT HIS MATE!"

"YOU ARE BELLA. I'm a wolf trust me the bond is there. I mean surely he realizes he's marked you right?"

Edward breathes her in as well. He shakes his head with gritted teeth.

"You're right I can smell him! I knew you smelled different! What were you thinking Bella?! You shack up with some strange guy you don't even know! Now you find yourself mated to him?! You just don't think!"

"Well if that's the case. Then I'm not sorry." She looks to Edward with a snide grin.

"Compared to what you're packing." She hints and raises up her pinkie.

Edward hisses out and slaps her across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!" Jake growls out. Edward stumbles back not believing what he'd just done.

"Bella I'm…"

She grits her teeth and turns with her hand upon her eye and cheek. A sudden burst of blue light blasted away from Bella. It sends Edward and Jake flying back. Her eyes widen and she stumbles back in disbelief. Fear coursed through her. She looked upon the boys in shock realizing that came from her.

"Bella…?" Jake questions softly.

She shakes her head and takes off running. Bella heads into the house and she begins to pack her things.

Charlie leans against her doorway.

"What's going on Bells?"

"I have to go dad. It's like I told you the other night. I don't belong here."

He sighs.

"And where are you going?"

She shrugs. Charlie enters the room and puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"What's going on in that head of yours kid?"

He swallows back as her bottom lip quivers. Her hands shake beyond reason.

"Bells?"

"Please dad. I just need you to trust me."  
"Did something happen? And who the hell did that to your face?!" He cups her chin looking to the hand mark.

"Did that little shit do this?!" Charlie barks furiously.

"Dad please just let it go. I'm fine."

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT NO ONE SHOULD BE HITTING YOU BELLS!"

She zips up her bag and starts down the stairs.

"Bells… your nose…"

She narrows her eyes and wipes beneath it. She looks to the bloody show on her hand.

"Dammit."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on kid?"

He hands her a tissue.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad."

"So you're leaving me? Just like that?"

"Dad I'm 19. You knew this day was coming. It's time…"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Bella wipes her nose clean. Charlie follows her outside. Bella throws her bags into the back of her truck.

"Will you at least call me and let me knew where you are? You know let me know you're ok?"

"I can do that."

He nods and hugs her tightly.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad."

Bella hops into the truck.

"So where you going?"

She shrugs.

"I guess I'll figure it out along the way."

"So road trip?"

She half smiles.

"Something like that dad."

She starts the truck and waves her father off. She drives until she's outside of Forks. However, her nerves were still shot. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Her body felt different. The sudden need to protect herself had hit. The energy that had escaped her was something she'd been feeling for a couple years now. She even felt it when James had attacked her. She looks to the scar in thought. There were times she's felt it around Edward. Especially, when it seemed he was trying to read her like he did others. However, this was the first time she'd actually been able to send it out. She wasn't even sure what it was. She reaches to her temples. This odd feeling had come over her. Her head pounded.

She took in a breath and she cut the radio on. She fixed her rearview mirror. Bella then grabbed the map. She closed her eyes and pointed. Bella half laughs at the irony.

"So not happening... What are the odds?"

She bitterly throws the map into the backseat.

"Fuck it!" She growls deciding to take a risk and not follow a map after all.

Bella would just drive until she found a place to call her own.

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review. Thank you!**

"Good game!"

"Um thanks…"  
The woman and her husband shake hands with Bella.

"I think we're calling it a night."

Bella nods and takes a sip off her beer. She looks to the time.

"Yeah I'm about to call it a night as well."

"Nice meeting you."  
"Likewise."

Bella begins to put up the cue sticks.

"Why don't you and I play a game baby?"

"I'm done for the night sorry."

"Wrong game babe…" He hints running his hand along her ass.

Bella quickly turns and shoves the man back.

"Touch my ass again and see what happens. That's the second time tonight. Don't make it a third!"

He chuckles. She rolls her eyes at the preppy guy. His friends were laughing about the scene he was causing. She eyed them ruefully. They raised their hands in the air as they looked upon her.

"Nice jacket…" The man says and puts his hand upon it.

Bella spins around and breaks the cue stick that was in her hand across the guy's chest.

"No one touches the jacket!"

His buddies laugh and cling their beers together in a toast.

"What the hell is your deal bitch?"  
He grabs her by the collar of her jacket. Bella kicks him in the groin. She then shoves him to the ground.

She goes to leave and one of his friends put's a hand upon her shoulder.

"Not cool…"

She sees that they're beginning to surround her. She shakes her head on this.

The man off to the corner continues to watch curiously. He looks to the picture then back to her.  
"It's her alright…" He utters and puts the picture back into his pocket.

One of the guys shoves her against a pool table. He was about to step in and help when Bella sent out both her hands. All the pool tables and men around her flew back as a blue wave of energy escaped her. Her eyes widen as she took a few steps back.

"Not again." She says in a panic as everyone in the bar is eyeing her now.

She quickly darted towards the bar door. The man sighed and took off after her.

Bella got to her truck and fumbled with her keys.

"Hey…"

She turned. The guy was in blue jeans, red shirt, and black leather jacket. She wondered why he was wearing sunglasses at nighttime.

"What part of fuck off do you guys not get?! I'm not interested!"

He shakes his head.

"I wasn't in the group."

"Doesn't matter you're all the same. Let me guess… you got a drink with my name on it? A condom burning a hole into your pocket? And a balled up fist waiting for me if I say no? And newsflash wearing sunglasses at night… it actually isn't all that cool after all. Just makes you look like a douchebag!"

He rears back at this.

"Um no. Actually, my name is Scott. I've been searching all over for you. Professor Xavier wishes to meet you."  
"Who?"

He smiles.

"I need you to trust me and come with me."

"Well that's certainly a new pick up line. Look whatever you and this "professor"." She motions with her fingers suggestively. "Are into… I'm not. So yeah good luck with that!"  
The men that were messing with her come out of the bar at that point. Scott sighs agitatedly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bella utters as they begin to circle her truck.

"What was that?!"

"Yeah what did you do to us in there you FREAKY BITCH!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT DICKLESS!".  
Scott tilts his head curiously as an odd orb is beginning to form over her knuckles. Her hands are balled up into fist. Bella found herself wishing Logan was there. She knew he'd mess these guys up. Meanwhile, she was trying to send out whatever it was she'd done earlier. One of the men come up behind her. Another tries to approach her from the side. Scott shakes his head and grabs him. He tosses him up against the wall. Bella twirls around and her jaw drops as three blue claws have formed with some sort of energy over her knuckles. Much like Logan's only they weren't attached to her. It was merely some sort of energy.

She turns to Scott in complete shock.

"What the fuck is that?!" The man utters as she's got the claws to his throat.

"BACK OFF!" She snaps.

He raises his hands in the air.

"You really are a freak!"

Bella shakes her head and back hands the guy with her claws. Scott's eyes widen as the guy's cheek is sliced all to hell.

"Shit!"

Scott quickly stuffs her into the truck.

"I think we better run!"

She nods freaking out. One of the guys come up to Scott with a knife in hand. Bella shrieks out. Scott lowers his shades and sends some sort of heat element the man's way. The knife falls out of his hand and the man cries out in pain. Scott quickly hops into Bella's truck.

"Let's go!"

Bella burns rubber as she floors it out of the parking lot. She hits the road in full blown panic. She turns to Scott as she's driving.

"What the fuck just happened back there?"

He grins.

"I talk you drive…"

Scott explains everything to her about where he's from. Who Xavier is and what he stands for. What hit her the most is…

"It's a school for mutants."

She slams on the brakes and Scott quickly braces himself.

"Um…" He says looking to her like she's lost her mind.

"Did you say mutants?"

He nods. She half laughs at the irony. Her heart races a bit.

"That's what you are Isabella. We both are."

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's like I said Professor Xavier's been on the lookout for you. It's taken me some time to find you. He sent me out to personally hunt you down. I'm to bring you back to the academy. Where you will learn how to adapt to your gift."

Bella starts laughing.

"Um yeah ok sure."

"I do not understand what's so funny about this."  
"Of course you wouldn't. I swear to God my life just gets more and more bat shit crazy! Everywhere I go! I can't get away from it! JESUS CHRIST!" She slams her fists onto the stirring wheel.

"Then perhaps you need this even more than you assume. I assure you if you just come with me. You will have all your questions answered. You will truly understand just who you are and what it means to be a mutant."

"I'm NOT A MUTANT! I've met a mutant before! I'm nowhere near…" She closes her eyes for a moment._ His_ memory fucking with her something fierce.

"Wait… You've met one of us before?"  
She nods with a gloomy look about her.

"May I ask what their name was?"

"Nope…I don't wish to discuss this. In fact get the fuck out of my truck."

"Just hear me about Isabella."

"The name is Bella and I told you to get out!"

She goes to open the door and shove him out of the truck.

"He said you might do this…"

"Who?"  
"Xavier…"

"He said if all push comes to shove to mention the X-Men."

Bella's jaw drops completely. She remembered Logan mentioning something about the X-Men. Her heart sank at the familiar title.

"Huh… Guess he was right. That seemed to grasp your attention."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"And where is it exactly I'm so supposed to go?"

He beams at her words.

"I've a jet waiting not too far."

"A jet?" She questions half laughing.

"Yep. We'll make it back in no time."

"JET?!"  
"Yes now if you wouldn't mind. I truly wish to go home now."

Bella starts the truck, but just as she does Bella cold cocks Scott. His eyes widen and he rubs his jaw in disbelief. His lip was busted. He turns to her he couldn't believe she just did that. She keeps her eyes on the road.

"Don't presume you know me."

She follows his directions on how to get to the landing site where the jet was waiting.

"I will send someone to gather your truck. It will be in good hands."

"It had better be!"

He flinches a bit and rubs his jaw again. She smirks. Bella grabs her bags and look to the black jet before them.

"I don't know about this."

Scott shrugs and starts towards the jet.

"Wait where's the pilot?"

"I am the pilot."  
"WHAT?!"  
She takes a few steps back.

"On second thought I'll get a plane ticket."

"Nonsense… Let's go."

She shakes her head.

"So it's just you and I in a wreckless…"

He ignores her and grabs her bags. She timidly follows him to the jet. Scott helps her inside. Bella looks around feeling ill in thought.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."  
"Relax…"

"Sure…"

She sighs as he helps get her strapped in. Afterward he gets in and fastens his seatbelt. He starts to set up for takeoff.

"You ready?"

"Do I fucking look ready?"

He grins. Her eyes widen as he starts the jet. Before long they take off. Bella covers her mouth. She looks to Scott as they lift off into the air.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Nah, you'll be fine."

"I'm serious!"

He chuckles a bit over the roaring of the jet.

"You'll do just fine."

"I'm going to upchuck you ass!"

He shakes his head grinning.

Bella continues to fight the battle all the way back to the academy. The moment the jet lands and comes to a full stop. Bella quickly unstraps her belt. Scott takes notice and promptly gets out. Scott rushes to the other side trying to come to her aid. Bella's already out. She's pale and covering her mouth. She's looks to the ground.

"Hey you ok there?"

He questions approaching her. She shakes her head and grabs his jacket. With her head kept down; Bella projectile vomits all over his boots. He wrinkles his nose. Bobby's watching from a distance and is dying in laughter. Bella continues to vomit.

"Um feel better now?" He questions once she's done.

She pats him on the chest and gives him a thumbs up. She then starts to walk towards the academy. Scott cuts Bobby a go to hell look as he's trying to knock the vomit off his boots. Bobby's holding his gut and tears are running down his face. Scott grumbles under his breath and takes off after Bella.

Scott leads Bella into Xavier's office.

"Ah… Ms. Swan. At last we meet…"

Bella looks upon the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm Professor Xavier. Welcome to Xavier's School For Higher Learning…"

"Save the spiel… Why am I here?"

Both men look to her in question.

"I don't appreciate being pushed around…"

* * *

"What's this?" Logan questions as Scott shoves some paperwork into his hands.

"The new students records."  
"New student?" Logan inquires as they're heading to the gym.

They enter the area and Logan's about to go through the records.

"She's already graduated from public school, but Xavier figured it best if she joined them. At least for your and Storm's classes. I'm warning you now Logan. This girl's something else." Logan smirks seeing the swollen lip. "I take it she did that?" Scott sighs bitterly.

Logan freezes as a certain scent fills the air. His eyes dart towards an all too familiar jacket. Her back was turned to him. He swallowed back thinking surely not. He looked to the name on the record; then to the brunette once again.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Something wrong?"

Logan watches curiously as she finally turns around. Their eyes lock and Bella stumbles back a bit.

"That's right lil darlin'…" He grumbles in disbelief.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Logan nods.

"You could say that…"

Bella stands there in total shell shock. The other students take their seats. Logan takes in a breath and nods her direction. She sits beside a boy in a trench coat. Logan and Scott make their way over as the students sit on the bleachers of the gym. Logan noticed how Bella's eyes stayed locked on him. He flipped through her records. He turned to Scott.

"So you personally gathered this one?"

"Yeah she wasn't easy to find either. Even Xavier had a hard time in cerebro."

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Wait… How long has Xavier been trying to find her?"

"Not sure. He mentioned something about a block. He couldn't get through to her. It took him shutting himself off to everything and focusing solely on her. Even then it took hours to finally find her."

"She's not a mutant Scott."

Scott half laughs.

"Oh she is alright…"

"I'm telling ya I know the girl. There ain't nothing mutant about her. She's just a normal…" He narrows his eyes as he continues to read through her file.

"What the?"

Logan sighs.

"I'm telling ya. This isn't her."

He shoves the records back into Scott's arms.

"I saw the girl in action myself Logan. She's the real deal."

He shoves them back into Logan's arms.

"Like I said she's a handful. Good luck!" Scott says and waves at Bella.

She flips him off. Logan grins shaking his head.

"I see she's head over heels for ya already." Logan sarcastically mentions.  
"So it seems." Scott mutters and takes off.

Logan looks to the class then back to Bella. That look of confusion still about her face. He could tell she had a million questions flowing through that head of hers. However, so did he… He clears his throat.

"Alright ya know what to do, suit up."

Bella looks to the other students as they take off to the locker rooms. Once they're alone Bella looks to Logan shaking her head.

"What the hell?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You never told me you were a teacher."

"First year…"

She shuts her eyes for a moment.

"This is so fucking weird."

"You're telling me; seems you've got some explaining to do darlin'."

"ME?" She says with gritted teeth.  
"What about you?! I can't believe all this! So I'm your damn student now? How does this work exactly Logan?!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Yeah well I guess I better go suit up huh?"

She starts towards the locker room.

"Bella…"

She stops in her tracks and turns around. He takes in a breath not sure how to say or act at the moment.

"We'll finish this discussion later."

"Can't wait…" She fires and takes off.

"Dammit…" Logan groans.

They come out in their gray sweat suits with the black X-Men logo on it. Bella's pulling her hair into a ponytail as she comes out. Logan cocks a brow as Remy aka Gambit's giving her the once over.

"This oughtta be interesting…"  
Remy even takes it upon himself to run alongside of her Bella.

"Idiot…" He grumbles and rolls his eyes.

He folds his arms about his chest. Logan realizes he's staring at her breasts as she's running. He makes himself turn away with sheer agony. Her scent still carried about the gym driving him mad.

"So… what's your name?"

Bella looks to the boy with the dark brown hair. It was longer than the other boys almost to his shoulders.

"Bella."

"Remy…"

She nods and picks up the pace. A cobalt blue character zips past her and another one with wings. Bella comes to a complete stop mouthing the words what the fuck. Logan smirks shaking his head. He watches as she looks to the other students and starts to run beside Jubilee and Rogue. Rogue turns to her.

"Hey… I'm Rogue."

"Bella."

"Jubilee."

Once they're done with their laps. Bella sits beside the girls. Remy sits directly behind Bella.

"Alright now we're just gonna see where everyone's at. Let's start with the basics."  
Logan has the students line up.

"Yah see if you can give me ten proper pushups."

"Pushups?"

Remy smarts off. Logan looks to the guy shaking his head.

"Did I stutter?"

"Why are we doing pushups and laps? Shouldn't we be doing more interesting stuff?"

The blue looking creature smacks him in the back of the head with his tail. Logan ignores him and points to the ground. The students drop down. The only ones out of the bunch able to do a proper pushup were the boys. The girls even Bella couldn't manage a correct pushup. Bella nearly had it, but she wasn't bringing herself down enough. Rogue however, kept her butt in the air during hers. Logan took in a breath knowing he had a ways to go.

He continued testing each of them. He moved on to the chin up bar. When it came time for Bella; Remy made it a point to be directly behind her. Bella went to try and pull herself up. When she couldn't Remy thought he'd offer his advice. He'd made a mistake by putting his hand on her ass when he did. Bella came down off the bar and grabbed Remy by the collar of his sweatshirt.

Remy grinned and raised his hands in the air.

"Simplement aider bébé!"

She shoved him to the ground and walked away. Logan grinned shaking his head.

Once class was over the students went to shower and head to their next class. Logan noticed how Bella didn't even look at him. She grabbed her bag and walked right out of the gym.

Bella went straight to her room. It was lunch time. She wasn't hungry. She locked the doors behind her. She only had one more class and she'd be done for the day. She couldn't believe she had to go to school all over again; even if it were just a couple classes. That's not what bothered her the most though. No… it was HIM. She wasn't sure she could bare it. To have it shoved in her face everyday. She was sure he was with this Jean person now. After all there was nothing more between Bella and Logan. That was all over and done. Despite what Jake had said. She knew he hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Logan had moved on. So had she… at least that's what she was telling herself. What were odds behind all this? She took in a breath.

"Get over it!" She scolded herself as her hands gripped the desk in her room tightly.

The temptation to hit the road grew heavy within her heart. She just wasn't sure where to go. When it came time for her next class; Bella laced her boots. She stepped out of her room. She saw Scott talking with a pretty red headed girl. By her description Bella pegged her to be _the one._ Bella swallows back her pride as they both wave to her. Bella waves in return and makes her way down the hall. However, she turns hearing someone behind her. Scott was catching up to her.

"So how's it going so far?"

She shrugs.

"It's going."

He nods. Yet, she notices how he turns back to the red headed girl. He then looks back to Bella.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner or something sometime."

Bella says nothing. She doesn't even head to her next class. She heads right out the doors of the academy. A full on anxiety attack was hitting her. Everything was piling on her all at once. She felt like she was literally drowning. She couldn't catch a breath.

Logan came down the hall. He overheard Jean and Scott arguing. That wasn't what caught his attention. No it was what he heard next.  
"You dumped me remember? Besides, all I did was ask the girl to dinner."

They both cut Logan a look as he walks by.

"So you always ask women out that literally knock you for a loop."

Logan froze in place. He slowly turned. Something came over him. He grabbed Scott by the collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"YA WHAT?!"

"Logan!" Jean scolded.

"Ya better not be talking about who I think ya are bub!"

"Jesus what's with you?!" Scott snaps bracing his hands around Logan's wrists.

"She's off limits! Ya got me boy scout."

Jean and Scott look to Logan as if he's lost his mind. Logan walks away, but see's Bella outside. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the building. He makes his way outside.

"Yer gonna be late for yer next class."

She opens her eyes. He leans against the building with his arms folded about his chest.  
"I'm not going."

"And why not?"

She shrugs.

"Look Bella I…"

She sighs and comes to her feet.

"I already know what you're going to say."

He narrows his eyes. Bella takes off the jacket he'd given her. She hands it back.

"It's cool Logan. We're cool. I'm not going to cause you any problems ok."

"Now how do ya know what I was going to say?"

Bella looks him in the eyes. She says nothing she merely puts her hand upon his chest. She closes her eyes for a moment. She then drops her hand and starts to head back inside.

"Ya forgot yer jacket."

"It was never mine to have. You should give it to someone special Logan."

"Now why the hell do ya think I gave it to ya Bella darlin'?"

She freezes as her hands on the door.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean Logan. Like I said I didn't come here to stir up trouble. I made you a promise and I'm keeping it. I hadn't a clue you'd be here. Or I wouldn't have…"

"Ya wouldn't have what?!"

Bella doesn't answer. She heads back inside and straight to her room. She starts packing her things; feeling like the biggest fool ever. Bella zips up her bag and starts towards her door. Logan steps inside he pulls the door to and locks it.

"Now where ya running off to?"

She shakes her head and goes to move past him.

"Nah…"

He gently grabs her arm.

"Now ya need to listen to me. For one thing THIS is yours!" He tosses the jacket on her bed.

He then yanks the bag out from her hand.

"And yer not going anywhere!" Logan growls and starts kissing her.

He picks her up pinning her against the door. His hands run up along her waist as he lifts her shirt off. He unclasps her bra lets it fall to the floor. Logan kisses along her shoulders and neck. He rubbed his hard cock against her. She gasped at the sensation the warmth below already hitting her.

"Fuck…" He moaned out as he continued to get friction against her.

He threw off his shirt. He carried her to the bed. Logan stepped out of his boots and undid his jeans. He then unlaced her boots and pulled her pants off along with them.

"Logan…"

She put a hand up and scooted away from him.

"I can't…"  
He looked to her stumped.

"I'm sorry I…"

She brought her knees up to her chest and covered her face. Bella broke down shaking her head.

"Bella?" Logan says softly

"I'm such a fucking idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this with you anymore."

"And why not?"

"Because it means something different to me now ok! I'M SORRY! I broke the rules. That's why I need to leave! I can't stay here Logan. I can't torment myself or you for that matter."

Logan crawls towards her on the bed. He grabs her legs and pulls her towards him. EDITED VERSION For unedited visit my profile page on where to go

He gazes upon her.

"Bella, you're mine, but I'm also yours."

He lies beside her and pulls her into his chest.

"So he was right…"

"Who was?"

"Jake… He said you'd marked me as in like your mate or something."

Logan tapers his eyes.

"So the little shit knew before I did?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Well you were drunk."

He grins shaking his head.

"Touché."


End file.
